1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for a slide rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, slide rails are used to slidably mount elements on larger stationary elements, such as a drawer on a desk, a server on a rack, etc.
A conventional slide rail assembly for a drawer and a desk includes an outer slide rail mounted to the desk, an inner slide rail mounted to the drawer, and an intermediate slide rail mounted between the outer and inner slide rails. The intermediate slide rail is extendable relative to the outer slide rail, and the inner slide rail is extendable relative to the intermediate slide rail, thus the drawer can be extended a distance out from the desk. Screws mounting the outer slide rail to a bracket of the desk render installation and removal of the outer slide rail to/from the bracket inconvenient and time-consuming.